Rubies and Emeralds
by MrJettBlack
Summary: AU: Maka and Soul have been apart for sometime now will they ever come back together and reconnect like they were long ago? Sequel to The Bookworm and The Musician
1. New Beginning

xXx

Before you continue reading please consider reading The Bookworm and The Musician if you haven't already. This however could be a standalone story but would answer more questions than create if you read the first story.

* * *

Maka stepped out of her dorm room on campus, she was now in college. She finished high school clinging onto the thought of seeing Soul again someday. Around Maka's neck hung the silver pendant that Soul had given her all that time ago. She rubbed the metal between her fingers remembering how she felt every moment when she was with him, but he was sadly gone now. She closed her door behind her and locked it. Down the hall she could see Liz talking with some of the other girls who had just moved in to the building. The move was weird for her leaving behind everyone that she had been friends with except for Liz who decided last minute to come with her, of course she hadn't seen Tsubaki since she left with Black Star to visit her parents. Tsubaki had decided to stay in Japan with Black Star while he trained with her father. Kid went on to pursue a degree in education, like his father. Patti was still in back in high school so she didn't see any of the girls or guys often other than Liz. Maka walked down the hallway in the direction Liz was, she could overhear the girls talking about the freshman guys on campus this year.

"Hey Liz, wanna go out and get a bite to eat?" Maka asked while approaching Liz still rubbing the pendant around her neck.

"Sure! It will give me plenty of time to look at the guys!" Liz squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Maka and Liz walked down the stairs towards the ground floor of their building, there they could see girls crowding around the door looking out. The girls were gawking at the new guys on campus. Maka glanced over toward the crowd of people, she could see some of the new guys most of them looked too proper for her taste. She could see one guy that stuck out in the crowd, he was blonde and had piercings all throughout his ears. He was wearing ridiculous clothing which included purple skinny jeans and a white button up shirt; he also had plenty of jewelry on his hands and around his neck.

"This is crazy Liz let's just hurry past them." Maka groaned as she held the pendant tight in her hand.

"Okay we'll hurry..." Liz sighed grabbing Maka's hand and walked faster through the lobby and out the front doors.

* * *

"You know Maka I think that tall blonde guy was in a band or something." Liz spoke quietly as she took a small bite of her salad. Liz and Maka had made it off the overly crazy campus and to the less crazy mall where they were sitting in the center of the food court eating their food.

"No clue, if he is in a band it's probably nothing I'm interested in." Maka thought jabbing at her food.

Maka stared off towards the crowds of people walking through the mall, it was crowded today no doubt it's students avoiding the craziness on campus. She could see a group of guys walking out of a music shop across the court from them. There were five guys in the group and she noticed the blonde guy from earlier, 'so he must really be in a band or something like that' Maka thought as the group turned towards the food court.

"Hiro are you crazy!" A hidden gruff voice called from within the group of guys.

"Slightly but I thought it might be fun to just sit and chill here." The blonde guy, Hiro, said walking towards an empty table secluded in a corner.

"You're probably right, I just wish that damn manager would meet us sometime." The gruff voice sounded again.

"Yeah, from what it sounds like he has someone that can sing for us if we can ever schedule a meeting with him." Hiro said as he leaned back in his chair.

Maka turned her attention back towards Liz who was also staring at the group of guys sitting in the corner of the food court. Liz flashed a quick smile at Maka and stood up walking over towards the guys. Liz walked away very proper looking she was fixing her hair quickly as she walked.

"Hello, my name is Liz and I was just wondering are you guys in a band?" Liz smiled down at the group of guys sitting at the table.

"Something like that, we're trying to get off the ground first." The gruff voice sounded again, this time she could see where the voice was coming from it was a guy at the back of the table he had long black hair with white streaks in it.

"Yeah, we're waiting on our band manager to help us get someone to sing, but he's being very unreasonable right now." Hiro spoke finally, "By the way I'm Hiro, the guy back there is Ragnarok, the two in front of me are Hei and Giriko and over there is Frederic, but we all call him Free." He introduced the group to her.

"Oh cool! Nice to meet you all, Ragnarok, your hair reminds me of my friend's back in high school, the black and white." Liz laughed and sat down at the table with them right as the phone in her pocket rang.

"If you need me Liz I'll be at the dorms hanging myself." Maka growled snapping her phone shut. Liz looked back to see an angry blonde girl stomping off.

"Who's that?" Hiro asked pointing to Maka.

"That's Maka, she's an old friend of mine since high school, she's a bit sour towards people especially guys anymore." Liz smiled awkwardly.

"Oh that's no good how come?" Hiro asked as the Hei and Giriko stood up to leave, while Free and Ragnarok talked quietly by themselves.

"She was left by her boyfriend a long time ago and she still hasn't gotten over it." Liz said sourly.

* * *

Maka walked back toward the campus slowly, she pulled her phone out of the small pocket in her black leather jacket and looked at the time. She's wasted all day and did absolutely nothing but watch Liz gawk at guys, since Kid and Liz left each other at the end of their senior year Liz had turned into a flirt with every guy she could manage. Maka walked slowly toward her dorm building where she could see a crowd of people still chatting.

Maka walked quickly past the crowds of people standing around by the small tree in front of the complex where her room was located. She walked silently inside and slipped up the stairwell to the floor her room was on. She walked in to her room and closed the door softly behind her. Maka sat down on her bed and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked nothing like she used to. She was older now, more mature, and most of all didn't have Soul. She flung herself back onto the bed now and stared up towards the ceiling.

Maka rolled over on her side and threw her jacket across the room, just as her phone began to ring in the pocket of said jacket. Maka sat up and quickly retrieved the jacket and the cell phone. She looked at who was calling her to only see it was Liz and tapped the ignore button on her phone.

* * *

Soul awoke that morning to the sun shining brightly through his huge window. The young white haired teen shook his head lazily and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, his feet meeting the chilled marble floor. He walked slowly towards the window and gazed out over the garden of his family's estate.

"Soul hurry up we have a meeting today with a new band we have a chance to sign." Dante, Soul's father yelled.

"Yes sir!" Soul hollered back running to quickly get ready.

Soul met his father and Bruce down in main lobby of their giant mansion in no time. Soul was dressed as casually as he could possibly get away with around his father. Soul wore a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes. Adding to that look a silver dress shirt with his family cufflinks, which were silver as well but with an onyx in the center with their family crest engraved.

"What took you so long boy!" Dante yelled.

"I..I'm sorry sir." Soul stammered over his words.

"Whatever boy just go with Bruce and meet me in the city." Dante demanded pointing out the door.

* * *

AN: First chapter of the sequel to The Bookworm and The Musician I hope you all like it if so please leave a review. Thanks guys.

-Jett


	2. A New Friend

Quick side note I'm back to writing now this is short but I promise my typically 1,500+ word chapters will be coming back soon just need to keep on top of school at the moment.

* * *

xXx

Maka sat up groggily from her bed, she wasn't having much fun being independent. Day after day for the last couple years now all she's done is wake up. She was tired of hurting, tired of being alone. She didn't want to be alone any longer. Maka quickly prepped herself for the day, she only had one week left of freedom before her classes started. This time she wanted to make the most out of it.

Maka walked down the flights of stairs from her room to the main lobby to see floods of people around the entrance of the building. She looked out past the group and noticed a limo. 'Some new rich guy must have enrolled here...' She sighed to herself.

"Now, now ladies I assure you can meet our newest member but we've got some business to take care of." Hiro voice sounded out above the masses. 'He's so cool, calm, and collected...why couldn't more guys be like him.' Maka thought to herself as she walked towards the group of people.

Maka walked past the group and flashed Hiro a smile, which caught him off guard. This was the very same girl that just yesterday looked like she hated the world and now she was smiling at him. Maka could see it on his face, but she didn't want to waste anymore time. Maka just wanted to head over to the small cafe and get a hot cup of coffee and relax.

* * *

Maka sat in the cafe sipping a now lukewarm cup of coffee. The bitterness of the coffee went well with her mood lately. Biting and acidic she just didn't know how to act anymore. The guy of her dreams brought her out of her shell and then he left. 'Perhaps I should be more like Liz...' Maka thought to herself and then quickly let that thought die. She chuckled at the absurdity of the thought. She wasn't that desperate, she just needed new friends.

"Hey Maka wasn't it?" Hiro's voice startled Maka causing her to jump slightly and raise an eyebrow in question.

"Yes that is my name...and you're Hiro, right?" Maka looked up from her coffee, still a questioning look plastered on her face. She couldn't help but grin slightly at a wide grinned Hiro.

"Well, I thought you might like some company, you've been sitting here for an hour alone." Hiro looked down at her, he was nice. He was nothing like the other guys she's met in the past, not even Soul showed this much kindness.

"You know, that might be nice for a change, I haven't talked to someone new in a long time." Maka's grin changed to a smile this time.

* * *

'Wow!' Maka thought walking out of the coffee shop with Hiro. It was nearly dark now they had talked all day nearly. The only reason they stopped was because Hiro was interrupted by a call from Giriko. Maka threw her jacket over her shoulder and stuffed the pendant back inside her shirt. She looked up at Hiro who was looking towards the sun, his flawless blue eyes squinted nearly shut.

"What a perfect looking sunset...well Maka it was really nice talking to you." Hiro looked down at Maka.

"It is very picturesque...I had a good time talking to you, thank you for showing me some kindness Hiro." Maka smiled tightening the grip on her jacket.

"Well I should head out Giriko is waiting for me, he's very impatient." Hiro laughed and pointed towards the watch on his wrist.

"Bye Hiro!" Maka waved to the fading figure of Hiro as he got further and further away.

* * *

"Hey Sorry I'm late guys got caught up talking to a girl at the coffee shop." Hiro called out as he entered the apartment the guys were sharing.

"Wait, whoa, you actually took the time to talk to some girl?" Ragnarok stuttered and laughed.

"Yeah, what's your point? She's pretty awesome, not very music inclined but she's cool to hang out with." Hiro laughed at the thought, she really didn't know much about music apparently everything she knew was taught to her by her now ex-boyfriend which Liz told them about just the day before.

"You don't say, how stupid is she?" Giriko gritted his teeth at Hiro's comment.

"She's not stupid at all! Top of her class in high school, not sure what she's going to school here for though." Hiro defended Maka since she couldn't defend herself.

"Top of her class...what a bookworm..." A white haired albino guy stepped out of the bathroom "Knew a girl like that at my last school I went to...what a fun girl."

"and you are?" Hiro asked the mysterious guy standing in the doorway.

"Name is Sullivan Evans, call me Soul Eater though." Soul flashed his prized spiked teeth.

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter is incredibly short just coming off of a dry spell. I'm getting reacquainted with many of my stories but I promise updates will come sooner. So if you liked this chapter please leave a review. -Jett


	3. Make This Work

xXx

Maka was sitting at the cafe again, this was her routine lately. She would wake up early, get ready for her day, walk to the cafe, and talk to Hiro. They have become good friends and Maka was finally able to calm down enough to enjoy her new surroundings. A breeze broke the silence as it rustled leaves and bushes around their table, where they sat outside. Maka sipped on a cool glass of lemonade as she looked at the swaying trees. The trees danced to the wind as if following the rhythm.

"Hiro..." Maka looked up into Hiro's crystal blue eyes.

"What's up Maka?" He looked down at her questioningly trying to hide worry on his face.

"So when will your band perform around here?" Maka smiled after realizing she just made him worry over nothing, he was so much like Soul in that aspect.

"I don't know, whenever Sullivan gets around to learning our songs." Hiro smiled worry completely gone now his eyes were concentrated on a set of emerald ones.

"So what kind of guy is this Sullivan?" Maka asked spouting more questions than usual, but the smile never left her face.

"Well he's overly obsessed with himself, he thinks he's so cool. He's the most weird and smug guy I've ever met." Hiro contemplated her question fully and he was being honest. "Oh and one thing I absolutely hate...he insists we call him by his nickname Soul Eater...how lame."

"Did you say Soul Eater?" Maka looked wide eyed at Hiro the glass of lemonade she was holding just moments before crashed to the ground "Did you just say Soul Eater?!" Maka repeated this time yelling.

"Yeah goes by the name Soul Eater Evans." Hiro said with a slight distaste in his mouth.

"Oh my god please Hiro you have to take me to him! Please!" Maka pleaded with her new friend, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

* * *

Soul sat on the edge of the window sill in an empty apartment it was similar to what he had with Maka. Maka, the name rang through his head like a sad memory. He hated leaving her, he couldn't imagine how much it hurt her; how much it hurt him. He opened his black, leather wallet slowly looking at a picture Maka had taken of them together at the piano. He wished for nothing more than to continue living that wonderful memory holding Maka's hands slowly and softly guiding her fingers to different keys on the piano.

Soul stood from the sill when he heard footsteps rapidly approaching the door. He couldn't let his new band members see him in such a vulnerable state. It then hit him it wasn't Free, Hiro, Ragnarok, Giriko, or Hei. This was a sniffling blond that just buried her head in his chest. Only a glimpse of her eyes could be seen and he swore it was the color of emeralds. The wonderful green of Maka's eyes...and then he noticed the pendant. Soul immediately wrapped his arms tight around Maka's small body, he missed this so much.

"Maka..." Soul let a soft plead out "I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"I don't care you jerk..." Maka's words weak in between quiet sobs "just don't ever leave me again."

"Ah...so you did find your way to the right apartment Maka." Hiro chuckled walking through the door minutes after Maka had thrown it open.

* * *

Maka and Soul sat in the little cafe not too far from the campus. It was quiet and calm inside but the busy streets roared outside with shoppers and chatty business men. The world was stopped for Maka and Soul the coffee Soul had sitting in front of him was getting cold and Maka's hands had stopped the repetitive tapping on the table.

"Maka...we've been apart for so long." Soul finally broke the silence "I don't know how to do this anymore. We're just too different can we really make this work like it used to?"

"You're an idiot...why wouldn't this work? Soul, you're seriously having doubts about us?" Maka spoke her voice shaky and laced with worry.

"Maka..." Soul whispered leaning forward and resting his head against hers "I love you...I do but can this work?"

* * *

Maka was dazed, she could faintly hear her friends...Liz? Maka shot up in her bed and looked around stunned...Liz was standing in front of her arms crossed with a rather pissed off expression on her face. Maka's expression remained the same confused and dazed.

"How come you never told me that you were dating Hiro?" Liz glared daggers down towards Maka.

"Because I never was Liz...you can have him if you want him...but I think he's too nice for your standards...you like the controlling assholes, right?" Maka groaned finally coming out of her daze.

"What do you mean you aren't? People said they say you leaving his apartment yesterday." Liz was slightly confused her face gave that away. She looked intently towards the still slightly drowsy blonde who was now stretching.

"I was there meeting someone else...not Hiro. Please Liz, you and other people shouldn't just automatically jump to conclusions like that." Maka bit her tongue, she wanted to say she met Soul but after yesterday she isn't so sure that's good for either of them.

"Well if it wasn't Hiro then who?!" Liz threw up her arms and now grinned at Maka.

"Someone...Liz..." Maka still hesitated on his name. She spoke it slowly in her head as if to test the waters...it wasn't right, it probably would never be right again.

After Liz left Maka's room it returned to being a quite peaceful morning. Maka got dressed quickly and started gathering her things she would need for the day. It wasn't much but she had a week left before classes started and she just needed to unwind, this was her last chance to calm down and focus on school like she intended. If only things worked out like they were intended to; Maka walked outside and directly in front of the dorm was a mass of girls again. This time in the center of the mayhem was none other than Soul Eater Evans, how Maka hated seeing him smiling and acting so happy. 'What reason did he have to be so happy, oh that's right he's god damn Soul Eater Evans' Maka thought to herself his name had gone sour to her. Nothing but hatred on her tongue now.

"Maka! Wait Maka!" Maka heard it that was Soul's voice...

"What do you want?!" Maka screamed in to his chest, Soul had closed the gap between them and was only a few inches from her now.

"I wanted to see you..." Soul sighed resting his head on the top of hers.

"Why? I thought this wouldn't work so why are you here now?" Maka lashed out at Soul she wasn't going to hear anything of this.

"To make it work..." Soul sighed and wrapped his arms tight around Maka.

* * *

AN: Still writing shorter chapters, but hey they're slowly coming along. I hope you like this please leave a review they're incredibly inspiring and help me improve. -Jett


End file.
